robodefensefandomcom-20200214-history
Robo Defense
Robo Defense is, currently, the only game made by Lupis Labs. Overview There are three versions of Robo Defense. Read on for more info. Robo Defense FREE Release The free version of Robo Defense was released May 13, 2009. Features "Robo Defense is the ultimate portable tower defense experience. Featuring open maps, upgrades, achievements and nice graphics. The free version features 1 map with 11 difficulty levels." As the app description above states, the only avaliable map is the Basic Level and a player may only go up to difficulty 11 (likely so you can earn that last Achievement and coax you into buying the full version). Just like in the full version, however, you may use Reward Points to upgrade your stuff. Robo Defense FREE BETA Release Feel free to edit. Description The BETA was designed to test features out before they were fully implemented an to recieve feedback. As the description states, "the current BETA period is over." Robo Defense (FULL) Release The full version of Robo Defense was released May 19, 2009, six days after the FREE version. Description Quote from the App Description "Robo Defense is the ultimate portable tower defense experience. Featuring open maps, upgrades, achievements and nice graphics. The full version features 5 maps with unlimited upgrades and difficulty levels. A free version is also available (try it first!). Free version progress is automatically imported into the full version, should you choose to upgrade. HTC Desire, San Francisco: Turning off "High Quality Graphics" fixes known issues. Galaxy S: Turn on "16-bit Backgrounds" to fix studdering performance issues. Atrix: Disable sound to improve stability Performance tips: If the game is running sluggishly, try playing fully "zoomed in". Turning off "High Quality Graphics Mode", in the options menu, will also help on some phone models." http://lupislabs.blogspot.com" The game costs $2.99. Features Despite what the desescription says, the full version of Robo Defense features seven maps, NOT five. The full version has infinite difficulty levels and upgrades. The Main Menu The main menue has six options: #New Game: This option starts a new game. #Resume Game: This option can only be selected when a game is already in progress. #Achievements: This option brings up your Achievements list. #Reward Points: This option brings up the "upgrade page." #Credits: This option brings up the "credits page," which is where Lapis Labs gives credit for borrowed work. #Exit Game: This option closes Robo Defense. Maps Basic Level This map is avaliable to FREE and FULL version players. See: Basic Level. The Ruins This map is avaliable to FULL version players only. See: The Ruins. The Factory This map is avaliable to FULL version players only. See: The Factory. The Courtyard This map is avaliable to FULL version players only. See: The Courtyard. VR Training This map is avaliable to FULL version players only. See: VR Training. The Roadway This map is avaliable to FULL version players only. See: The Roadway. Sky Tower This map is avaliable to FULL version players only. See: Sky Tower. "Island Level" This is a pre-cursor to Sky Tower. This map is unavailable to all players. See: Island Level. For more information, see: Maps. Robos Robo Defense has 11 types of enemies or Robos: #Light Tank #Heavy Tank #Light Soldier #Heavy Soldier #Runner #Truck #Titan #Bomber #Jet #Mothership #Helicopter For more info on Robos, see: Robos. Towers Towers are created by a player to stop those dastardly Robos from crossing a Map. There are 20 types of Towers a player may create/upgrade: #Mortar #Artillery #Flame Tower #Inferno Tower #Light Rocket Launcher #Medium Rocket Launcher #Heavy Rocket Launcher #Basic Slow Tower #Upgraded Slow Tower #Advanced Slow Tower #Teleport Tower #Mine Tower #Flare Tower #Light Antiair Cannon #Heavy Antiair Cannon #Surface to Air Missile #Advanced Air Missle #Light Gun #Medium Gun #Heavy Gun For more information on Towers, see: Towers. Achievements Robo Defense has 88 Achievements of varying types and difficulties. See: Achievements. Reward Points Reward Points are used to purchase upgrades for your towers, purchase new towers, gain abilities, etc. Reward Points are automatically earned everytime a Robo is destroyed and when an Achievement is earned. See: Reward Points. Credits External Links http://lupislabs.blogspot.com/ Gallery Credits.png|The "credits page." Courtyard Level.jpg|The Courtyard Basic Level Classic.jpg|The Basic Level. Basic Level.jpg|The old Basic Level map. RoboDefenseGP.png Icon.png Light tank.png|Light Tank Tank.jpg|Light Tank Robo Defense Logo.jpg Category:List Category:Main Page